Mr. Tamborelli
Vice Principal Tamborelli is one of the VPs at Rosewood High School alongside Vice Principal Arthur Hackett. He is first seen in "The Naked Truth." Biography Vice Principal Tamborelli is a minor antagonist introduced in the Season 2 episode, "The Naked Truth." He mediates the dispute between Hanna and Kate, and is the reason Emily is kept off the swim team. He seems to be rather haughty and judgmental as he assumes Emily is guilty of everything he's heard without even getting to know her. He also decided that Hanna is guilty without acquainting himself with all the facts of what happened between her and Kate. Even though he works at an educational institution in a high position, he seems to value money and power more than acceptance and morals. Even though he accuses his students of being guilty, he is also immoral and becomes a coward when his secret is exposed. |-|Season 2= The Naked Truth Tamborelli is first seen in his office with Ashley, Isabel, Hanna, and Kate mediating about the pictures sent from Hanna's phone. Ashley defends Hanna, while Isabel demands that Hanna be punished. Tamborelli assures them that Hanna will not be let off the hook, and under any other circumstances Hanna would be expelled, but due to the "unusual" situation between the families, he insists they attend the Rosewood High Truth Up Day, a guided workshop where students can own up to bad behavior and build barriers, until the board of education decides what to do. In a later scene of the same episode, Emily explains that Tamborelli won't let her back on the team because he doesn't want her to tarnish the team's image as he has a major sponsor on the hook. Tamborelli watches Emily closely during an event run by Ashley on truth up day Emily steps forward when Ashley asks if anyone has ever felt unsafe in school. Emily explains that she used to love coming to school because everyone was part of a team, but if someone makes just one mistake, they are tarnished and unable to be trusted ever again. Tamborelli calls Emily over and accuses her of making the other students feel unsafe and attacking him. When Emily tries to defend herself, Tamborelli glowers at her and says she is no saint, and tells her to think about what got her to this point. Emily turns back and sees Mona watching them, having seen and overheard the entire thing. Mona has heard the entire conversation and mentions to Emily if she knows how much slack Tamborelli cuts for the football team. Later, Mona hacks into his computer while Emily watches, they find out uncover that Tamborelli accepted a generous bribe from the father of a football player who got kicked off the team. Mona prints the evidence and Mona blackmails Tamborelli with the truth but says that she found out about his bribes because the football jocks talk a lot when they aren't on the field. He turns into a coward and lets Emily back onto the swim team. Later, Tamborelli settles the dispute between Kate and Hanna when Hanna reveals the truth about Kate sending the pictures on Hanna's phone. Hanna gets off the hook. Appearances (1/160) Quotes Tamborelli Gallery PLL21903.jpg PLL21930.jpg PLL21931.jpg Navigational Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood High School Faculty Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Antagonist